


Too Tired for Movie Night

by Nazorin76



Series: Aoipei Domestic au [3]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors Spoilers, Alternate Universe, Background Poly, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Aoi falls asleep on Junpei during movie night.Junpei reflects on their relationship.  He has a lot to think about.
Relationships: Kurashiki Aoi/Tenmyouji Junpei
Series: Aoipei Domestic au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442605
Kudos: 14





	Too Tired for Movie Night

Junpei carefully, cautiously, tentatively runs a hand through Aoi’s silver hair as he sleeps, curled up beside him, their soft plaid quilt draped over their shoulders.

He knows Aoi hates when his hair gets messed up. He’s so particular about the way it’s styled… what does he call it? Effortless perfection? Calculated effortlessness? It’s just like how girls – and Aoi, and okay anyone who wants to – spend an hour on their make-up just to make them look the same? They just draw their faces back on over their faces – Absolutely incomprehensible. 

But as little as he understands it, he respects it.

He strokes his fluffy crest gently, not a single knot or tangle, and all of his many hair products just make his hair smell so nice without feeling like those Axe commercials. Junpei admits his own hair is softer too since Aoi replaced all his products, even though he’s still a bit miffed.

But for all Aoi cares about his impeccable appearance, how vain he seems, not a hair out of place, picture-perfect, “eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man” as he says, always calm, cool, collected, aloof and distant…

Junpei knows deep down, under his frosty armor, how he’s starved for affection, attention, and comfort.

He’s had a rough life, to say the least. 

Junpei doesn’t blame him in the slightest for building a fortress around his heart, for being strong enough to protect his little sister when he had no one to protect himself.

He hasn’t been able to show anyone any weakness for most of his life, not even his sister after they lost their parents. He had to be an adult when he was still just a kid too.

They were basically the same age, but they had each lead such different lives.

They were both still young. Young men, but basically just big kids. A couple of boys in their 20’s. 

Did Aoi even get to go to college and goof off? Join clubs, play sports, get drunk at weekend frat parties, pre-game on Thursday and sleep through class on Friday and wake up at 4pm with a pounding headache and killer hangover?

Admittedly some of those things weren’t actually good to do and like not the actual point of going to college, but hey, that’s what being young is for, right? YOLO anyone?

Well… probably not for Aoi.

Junpei is filled again with a rush complicated and conflicting emotions about just how lucky he’d been, and how unaware of Akane and Aoi suffering while he lived a normal life.

Aoi could never get those lost years back…

Maybe he would never recover from that trauma…

Losing his parents in tragedy, taking care of his little sister, being kidnapped, terrified and abused, having to mastermind such a plot for her sake, his will to protect her driving him to…

The weight of The Nonary Game and those lives changed sat heavy in his own heart, he could only imagine how it must hurt Aoi and Akane…

But now…

Now they didn’t have to bear that weight alone.

Now they had found a new family.

Seven and Lotus, Kashiwabara, stepping up as parents, Nona and her sister as additional siblings…

Clover as a best friend, though Junpei had no idea how they got along so well being such opposites…

And Junpei and Light both as boyfriends – definitely not something Junpei had ever expected, slow on the romantic uptake as he was.

And of course Akane was still there by his side, as he had always been by hers. Now that she could take care of herself, they supported each other as equals.

And their newfound, biggest family ever supported them.

He doesn’t have to bear everything by himself anymore.

He doesn’t have to feel alone anymore.

He had to know how loved he was, right?

He had to know he was safe now.

Junpei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Aoi, loosely blanketed, sleeps soundly in Junpei’s arms, more deeply than he had in a long time.

Junpei buries his face in Aoi’s gossamer hair and inhales deeply.

His conditioner smells so good… He loves it.

He loves him.

He is loved.

They love each other.

They are safe, together.

They will protect each other.

They can be happy.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readinggg~~~~ <3<3<3
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, bookmark and subscribe, and leave a comment with your favorite part/line!


End file.
